


BE Story Club: Lisanna's Growing Industry

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club Comic Growth Industry, after being bought out Lisanna goes to meet with the head of a new company, only to find out instead of being fired she's getting a promotion, in a major way.Contains: Breast Expansion





	BE Story Club: Lisanna's Growing Industry

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another Adaptation, this time of Growth Industry.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Lisanna Struss smiled as the client left her office. She had gone to school, succeeded and become the president of her very own tech company. She was single, not super attractive but pretty and her life was going well. Then people bought her company up and her role was reduced, vultures circling around and now she was heading to the Magnolia corporation to discuss things with them.

“Taller than I expected.” She walked into the entrance of the 100 plus floor skyscraper.

“Hello, you’re expected on floor 101.” The secretary said “We were also told to give you this.”

“Clothes?” Lisanna looked in the box.

“There’s a changing room on floor 101.” The secretary said showing her to the elevator.

Lisanna felt a little insulted, she had worn her good suit jacket and skirt but they had supplied her with clothes, even underwear.

“How’d they get all this information?” she wondered.

Lisanna arrived on the top floors, the upper levels were the family that owned the corporation’s private quarters, but it had a changing room for guests which she used.

“Hmm…” Lisanna slipped on the provided bra only to suddenly feel a prick “OW!”

Lisanna looked down and saw a very small spike sticking out of the underwire, that was when she realized it was a trap.

“HNGH!” she groaned as her body suddenly heated up, her heart racing and her insides burning.

Lisanna looked down and saw her chest was growing.

“What’s happening, some kind of poison?!” Lisanna gasped seeing her new DD’s.

She quickly threw her clothes on, now much tighter, and started to make a run for it. She had hoped that little growth spurt was all, but the sound of a button shooting off her black top let her know otherwise. Unsure what to do but knowing the elevator was going to be stopped and the stairs would take too long Lisanna jumped into the security office looking for help.

“Please, help.” She looked at the guards “I’ve been…drugged.”

“I’ll call upstairs.” The guard said.

“No.” Lisanna knocked the phone from his hand but immediately realized she screwed up again and started to run, her chest still expanding slowly.

Lisanna slipped into a break room and barred the door, the only way to escape now was outside, in the rain…on the tiny windowsill of this massive skyscraper.

“AHH!” Lisanna gasped as her chest had another surge of growth and nearly pulled her off the edge with its new weight.

With a little maneuvering Lisanna was able to slide in another window and out of the rain. She found her way to the executive dining room and prepared to face her rival.

“I’m here.” She stood in the door way of a nearly pitch black room, the only thing she could make out was long oak table and a few chairs.

“Is this what you wanted?” Lisanna slammed her hands on the table “To me to come crawling to you with basketballs on my chest? You stole my company and watched me like a hawk. What you couldn’t find a reason to fire me so you did this?! I hope you’re happy.”

“Well done Miss Strauss.” Lisanna heard clapping from the other end of the table as the lights clicked on “We’re impressed, we hadn’t intended to scare you into running around but it was amusing.”

Sitting on the other end of the table was a woman with long red hair and dressed in a lavender blouse, her nameplate red Erza.

“We were already sold on you before you arrived, we respect women who work well under pressure.” Erza smiled “Especially one that can handle her bust.”

“Who are you?” Lisanna asked.

The woman stood up to show she had a chest even bigger than Lisanna’s new one, she was also wearing silk gloves.

“Erza Scarlet Magnolia.” She smiled “Pleased to meet you.”

Lisanna stood there with her mouth agape.

“Now you see.” Erza smirked with a chuckle “How the Magnolia daughters made their fortune in the first place.”

Erza started to slip her gloves off “Do forgive us for being heavy handed, we never intended to steal your company from you, but this is a family business and subsidiary presidents must be one of us so we had to make sure you were worthy.”

Erza opened her blouse to further reveal her strapless dress clad tits “To join the family that is.”

Erza walked forward and pushed her tits against Lisanna’s the younger girl overwhelming the redhead.

“That needle that pricked you was a cocktail of my blood, you’ve had…” Erza looked at Lisanna’s massive breasts “A larger reaction than most.”

Erza reached out and cupped them “But you’ll fit in great with these.”

Lisanna started to understand why she’d never been able to find pictures of the Magnolia Family online, they’d been ruling in the shadows all along.

“We won’t be taking your company away Lisanna.” Erza smiled “In fact we can give you more. So what do you say…sister?”

* * *

 

**A Year later**

“Yes thank you for the report.” Lisanna spoke into the phone “Yes…yes, pleasure doing business with you.”

Lisanna took a seat at her desk, her large breasts jiggling around, she reached forward and adjusted the name plate on her desk. Some of her hair had turned a light shade of red and over the last year she grew a little bustier.

“Hmm.” She answered another ringing phone “Lisanna Strauss Magnolia, Vice President of the Magnolia Corporation, a Family Business.”

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
